


La gente feliz lee y toma café

by YepYepYeap



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Psychological Drama, Tristeza, depresión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YepYepYeap/pseuds/YepYepYeap
Summary: Tras la muerte de su marido y de su hija en un accidente, Hange lleva un año encerrada en casa, incapaz de retomar las riendas de su vida. Su único anclaje con el mundo real es Mike, su amigo y socio en el café literario La gente feliz lee y toma café, en el que Hange no ha vuelto a poner los pies. Decidida a darse una nueva oportunidad lejos de sus recuerdos, se instala en un pequeño pueblo de Irlanda, en una casa frente al mar.Los habitantes de Mulranny son alegres y amables, salvo Levi, su huraño y salvaje vecino, que la sacará de su indolencia despertando la ira, el odio y, muy a su pesar, la atracción.Pero ¿cómo enfrentarse a los nuevos sentimientos? Y luego, ¿qué hacer con ellos?Adaptación de la historia original:La gente feliz lee y toma café deAgnès Martin-Lugand.Los personajes así como la historia no son de mi pertenencia, esta adaptación está realizada sin fines de lucro.Historia publicada en Wattpad.





	La gente feliz lee y toma café

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: A lo que Hange y Mike se refieren cuando mencionan 'La Gente' se refiere a un café literario del cual Hange es la propietaria y Mike es socio.
> 
> ¡Espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo lo hice!

* * *

 

1

 

—Por favor, mamá.

—Sara, he dicho que no.

—Vamos, Hange. Déjala venir conmigo.

—Moblit, no me tomes por idiota. Si Sara se va contigo, se entretendrán por ahí y saldremos de vacaciones con tres días de retraso.

— ¡Ven con nosotros para vigilarnos!

—Ni hablar. ¿Has visto todo lo que tengo que hacer?

—Razón de más para que Sara se venga conmigo, así estarás más tranquila.

— ¡Anda, mamá!

—Bueno, ya. ¡Venga, lárguense! ¡Fuera! Desaparezcan de mi vista.

Se marcharon armando jaleo por las escaleras.

Después supe que seguían haciendo el tonto en el coche, justo antes de que el camión les embistiera. Me dije a mí misma que habían muerto riendo. Me dije que hubiese querido estar con ellos.

Y un año después me seguía repitiendo todos los días que hubiera preferido morir a su lado. Pero mi corazón latía con obstinación. Me mantenía con vida.

Para mi gran desgracia.

 

Tendida en el sofá, miraba bailar el humo del cigarrillo cuando se abrió la puerta de entrada. Mike se presentaba de improviso, o casi. Aparecía todos los días. ¿Cómo se me habría ocurrido dejarle una copia de las llaves?

Me sobresaltó su llegada, y la ceniza fue a parar a mi pijama. La envié al suelo de un soplido. Para no ver cómo se ponía manos a la obra con su limpieza habitual, me largué a la cocina a recargarme de cafeína. Cuando volví, todo seguía en su sitio. Los ceniceros a rebosar, las tazas vacías, las cajas de comida preparada y las botellas llenaban la mesita baja. Mike estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, mirándome fijamente. Verlo con ese aspecto tan serio me desconcertó durante una fracción de segundo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue su indumentaria. ¿Por qué llevaba traje? ¿Qué había hecho con sus inseparables vaqueros rotos y sus camisetas ajustadas?

— ¿Adónde vas vestido así? ¿A una boda o a un entierro?

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta. Me trae sin cuidado la hora que es. ¿Te has vestido para ligar con un golden boy?

—Lo preferiría. Son las dos de la tarde, y tienes que lavarte y vestirte. No puedes ir con esas pintas.

— ¿Adónde quieres que vaya?

—Date prisa. Nos esperan tus padres y los de Moblit. Tenemos que estar allí dentro de una hora.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, mis manos empezaron a temblar, la bilis subió hasta mi garganta.

—Ni hablar, no voy a ir al cementerio, ¿te enteras?

—Hazlo por ellos —me dijo suavemente—. Ve a rendirles homenaje, hoy tienes que ir, hoy hace un año, todo el mundo va a apoyarte.

—No quiero el apoyo de nadie. Me niego a ir a esa estúpida ceremonia conmemorativa. ¿Acaso crees que me apetece ir a celebrar su muerte?

Mi voz empezó a temblar, y brotaron las primeras lágrimas del día. Con los ojos emborronados vi a Mike levantarse y acercarse a mí. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, aplastándome contra su torso.

—Hange, tienes que venir. Hazlo por ellos, por favor.

Le aparté violentamente.

— ¡Te he dicho que no! ¿Estás sordo? ¡Sal de mi casa! —exclamé al ver que intentaba de nuevo dar un paso hacia mí.

Salí corriendo en dirección a mi cuarto. A pesar del temblor de mis manos, conseguí encerrarme con llave. Me dejé caer, la espalda contra la puerta, y doblé las piernas sobre mi pecho. El suspiro de Mike rompió el silencio que había invadido el piso.

—Volveré esta tarde.

—No quiero verte nunca más.

—Preocúpate al menos de lavarte, o seré yo el que te meta en la ducha.

Oí cómo sus pasos se alejaban, y el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse me confirmó que finalmente se había ido.

Me quedé postrada un buen rato, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, antes de orientar la mirada hacia la cama. A cuatro patas, me dirigí penosamente hacia ella. Me desplomé encima y me enrollé en el edredón. Mi nariz, como cada vez que me refugiaba allí, partió en busca del olor de Moblit. Había acabado por desaparecer, a pesar de no haber cambiado las sábanas en todo ese tiempo. Quería seguir sintiéndolo. Quería olvidarme del olor del hospital, de la muerte que impregnaba su piel la última vez que me había acurrucado contra su cuello.

Quería dormir, el sueño me haría olvidar.

 

 

Un año antes, cuando había llegado a urgencias acompañada de Mike, me habían anunciado que era demasiado tarde, que mi hija había muerto en la ambulancia. Los médicos sólo me dejaron tiempo para vomitar antes de informarme de que a Moblit le quedaban unos minutos, o como mucho unas horas. No debía perder tiempo si quería despedirme de él. Sentí ganas de gritar, de chillarles a la cara que mentían, pero no fui capaz. Estaba hundida en aquella pesadilla, y sólo quería creer que iba a despertarme. Pero una enfermera nos guío hasta el box donde se encontraba Moblit.

Cada palabra, cada gesto, a partir del momento en que entré en aquella habitación, quedó grabado en mi memoria. Allí estaba Moblit, tumbado en una cama, conectado a un montón de máquinas ruidosas y centelleantes. Su cuerpo apenas se movía, tenía el rostro cubierto de heridas. Me quedé paralizada varios minutos ante esa escena. Mike me sostenía por detrás, y su presencia fue lo que impidió que me derrumbase. La cabeza de Moblit estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia mí y sus ojos se clavaban en los míos. Había encontrado fuerzas para esbozar una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que me permitió acercarme a él. Le cogí la mano, estrechó la mía con fuerza.

—Deberías estar con Sara —me dijo con dificultad.

—Moblit, Sara está...

—Está en el quirófano —me cortó Mike.

Levanté la cabeza hacia él. Mike sonrió a Moblit evitando mi mirada. La frase había entrado en mí oído como un abejorro, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo se echó a temblar, todo a mí alrededor se volvió borroso. Lo miraba fijamente mientras escuchaba a Mike comentarle el estado de Sara y asegurarle que se salvaría. Aquella mentira me había devuelto brutalmente a la realidad. Con un hilo de voz, Moblit explicó que no había visto el camión, que estaba cantando con Sara. Yo era incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Me incliné sobre él, le acaricié el pelo y la frente. Su rostro se volvió de nuevo hacia mí. Mis lágrimas emborronaban sus rasgos, ya había empezado a desaparecer. Sollocé. Levantó la mano para posarla sobre mi mejilla.

 —Shush, mi amor —me dijo—. Cálmate, ya has oído a Mike, Sara te va a necesitar.

 No encontré forma de escapar de su mirada llena de esperanza por nuestra hija.

—Pero... ¿y tú? —conseguí articular.

—Ella es la que importa —me dijo secándome una lágrima de la mejilla.

Mis sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, y apoyé la cara sobre su palma todavía cálida. Todavía estaba allí. Todavía. Me agarraba desesperadamente a ese todavía.

—Moblit, no quiero perderte —murmuré.

—No estarás sola, tienes a Sara, y Mike se ocupará de ustedes.

Sacudí la cabeza sin atreverme a mirarle.

—Amor mío, todo irá bien, tienes que ser valiente por nuestra hija...

Su voz se extinguió de forma brusca. Sentí pánico y levanté la cabeza. Había utilizado sus últimas fuerzas para mí, como siempre. Me pegué a él para besarlo, y me respondió con lo poco de vida que le quedaba. Me tumbé a su lado y lo abracé, le ayudé a que apoyase su cabeza sobre mí. Mientras estuviese en mis brazos no podría dejarme. Moblit murmuró por última vez que me quería, y yo tuve el tiempo justo para responderle antes de que se durmiese apaciblemente. Permanecí varias horas abrazándolo, lo acuné, lo besé, me bebí su aliento. Mis padres intentaron que me fuese y me negué a gritos. Los de Moblit vinieron a ver a su hijo y ni siquiera les dejé tocarlo. Era sólo mío. La paciencia de Mike terminó obligándome a ceder. Esperó todo lo necesario hasta que me apacigüé y me recordó que debía despedirme también de Sara. Mi hija siempre había sido el único ser de este mundo capaz de separarme de Moblit. La muerte no había cambiado nada. Mis manos perdieron su rigidez y soltaron su cuerpo. Por última vez, posé mis labios sobre los suyos y me marché. La niebla me envolvió por el camino que me conducía hasta Sara. Sólo reaccioné cuando me vi frente a la puerta.

—No —dije a Mike—. No puedo.

—Hange, tienes que verla.

Sin dejar de mirar la puerta, di varios pasos atrás y hui precipitadamente por los pasillos del hospital. Me negué a ver a mi hija muerta. Sólo quería recordar su sonrisa, sus rizos dorados y revueltos bailando en torno a su rostro, sus ojos brillantes de malicia aquella misma mañana, cuando se había marchado junto a su padre.

 

 

Hoy, como desde hace un año, el silencio reinaba en nuestro piso. Ni música, ni risas, ni conversaciones sin fin.

Mis pasos me llevaron automáticamente hasta la habitación de Sara. Allí todo era rosa. Desde el instante en que supe que íbamos a tener una hija, decidí que toda la decoración sería de ese color. Moblit había intentado utilizar un montón de tretas para hacerme cambiar de opinión. No cedí.

No había tocado nada, ni el edredón hecho una bola, ni sus juguetes esparcidos por todas partes, ni su camisón por el suelo, ni su maletita con ruedas donde había metido las muñecas para las vacaciones. Faltaban dos peluches, el osito con el que se había marchado y otro con el que dormía yo.

Tras volver a cerrar la puerta en silencio, me dirigí al ropero de Moblit y cogí una camisa limpia.

Acababa de encerrarme en el cuarto de baño para ducharme cuando oí volver a Mike. Una sábana grande cubría el espejo, todos los estantes estaban vacíos, salvo los frascos de perfume de Moblit. Ya no había ningún producto femenino, ni maquillaje, ni cremas, ni joyas.

El frío de las baldosas no me hizo reaccionar, me daba igual. El agua chorreaba por mi cuerpo sin procurarme ningún placer. Vertí sobre la palma de mi mano el champú con aroma a fresa de Sara. Su olor dulzón me provocó algunas lágrimas que se mezclaron con un consuelo morboso.

Mi ritual podía comenzar. Me rocié la piel con el perfume de Moblit, primera capa de protección. Cerré los botones de su camisa, segunda capa. Me puse su jersey con capucha, tercera. Recogí mi pelo mojado para conservar el olor a fresa, cuarta.

En el salón, la basura que había ido acumulando había desaparecido, las ventanas estaban abiertas, y desde la cocina llegaba el bullicio de una actividad frenética. Antes de reunirme con Mike, volví a cerrar las persianas. La penumbra era mi mejor amiga.

Mike tenía la cabeza metida en el congelador. Apoyé el hombro en el marco de la puerta para contemplarle. Se había puesto el uniforme y movía el culo mientras silbaba.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué estás de tan buen humor?

—Por la noche pasada. Déjame que te prepare la cena y te lo cuento todo.

Se volvió hacia mí y me miró a los ojos. Se acercó e inspiró profundamente varias veces.

—Deja de resoplar como un perro —le dije.

—Será mejor que pares esto.

— ¿De qué te quejas? Me he lavado.

—Ya era hora.

Me besó con suavidad la mejilla y se puso de nuevo a la tarea.  

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes cocinar?

—Yo no cocino, utilizo el microondas. Pero primero tendría que encontrar algo apetitoso que echarnos a la boca. Tu nevera tiene menos vida que el desierto de Gobi.

—Si tienes hambre, pide una pizza. Eres incapaz de cocinar nada. Hasta un plato congelado te saldría mal.

—Por eso Moblit y tú me alimentaron estos últimos diez años. Acabas de tener una idea genial, así podré dedicarte más tiempo.

Fui a tumbarme en el sofá. Ahora tendría que aguantar el relato de la fantástica noche de Mike. De inmediato apareció ante mis ojos una copa de vino tinto. Mike se sentó frente a mí y me lanzó su paquete de tabaco. Cogí uno y lo encendí.

—Tus padres te envían besos.

—Mejor para ellos —le respondí, escupiendo el humo en su dirección.

—Están preocupados por ti.

—No tienen por qué.

—Les gustaría venir a verte.

—No quiero. De hecho, considérate un privilegiado, eres el único al que todavía tolero —Di más bien que soy irreemplazable, que no puedes pasar sin mí.

— ¡Vamos, Mike!

—Muy bien, si insistes, te contaré mi velada de ayer con todo lujo de detalles.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Prefiero cualquier cosa a tu vida sexual!

—Tienes que decidir qué quieres, o mis aventuras, o tus padres.

—Vale, venga, te escucho.

Mike no escatimaba en detalles escabrosos. Para él la vida se reducía a una fiesta gigante, sazonada por una sexualidad desenfrenada y un consumo de sustancias que él, sin dudarlo, era siempre de los primeros en probar. Una vez que empezaba con sus historias, y a ni siquiera esperaba algún tipo de respuesta por mi parte, hablaba y hablaba sin parar. Ni siquiera se interrumpió cuando sonó el timbre.

Así fue como el motorista de la pizzería se enteró también de cómo se había colado en la cama de un estudiante de veinte años. Otro más al que Mike se había encargado de educar.

—Si hubieses visto su cara esta mañana, pobre chico, a punto ha estado de suplicarme que volviese a ocuparme de él. Me ha dado penita —añadió fingiendo secarse una lágrima.

—Eres realmente despreciable.

—Se lo había advertido, pero qué quieres, Mike crea adicción desde la primera vez.

Mientras yo daba apenas dos o tres bocados, él comió hasta reventar. No parecía tener ninguna gana de marcharse. De pronto, se volvió extrañamente silencioso, recogió los restos y desapareció en la cocina.

—Hange, ni siquiera me has preguntado qué tal ha ido hoy.

—Me da igual.

—Te estás pasando. ¿Cómo puedes quedarte indiferente?

—Cállate, no te atrevas a acusarme de indiferencia. ¡No te permito siquiera que lo menciones! —grité levantándome de un salto.

— ¡Joder, Hange, mírate, pareces un despojo humano! Ya no haces nada. No trabajas. Te pasas la vida fumando, bebiendo y durmiendo. Este piso se ha convertido en un santuario. Estoy harto de ver cómo te hundes cada día un poco más.

—Nadie puede entenderlo.

—Pues claro que sí, todo el mundo entiende lo que sufres. Pero ésa no es razón para abandonarse. Hace un año que se fueron, ha llegado la hora de vivir.

— ¡Lucha! ¡Hazlo por Moblit y Sara!

—No sé luchar, y de todas formas, no tengo ganas.

—Déjame ayudarte. 

Incapaz de soportar nada más, me tapé los oídos y cerré los ojos. Mike me tomó en sus brazos y me obligó a sentarme. Me había vuelto a ganar uno de sus asfixiantes abrazos. Nunca había comprendido la necesidad que tenía de aplastarme contra él.

 — ¿Qué tal si sales conmigo esta noche? —preguntó.

—No entiendes nada —le respondí, estrechándome contra su pecho a mi pesar.

—Sal de casa, relaciónate un poco. No puedes quedarte recluida. Ven conmigo a La Gente mañana.

— ¡Me importa un bledo La Gente!

—Entonces, vámonos de vacaciones los dos juntos. Puedo cerrar. El barrio puede pasar sin nosotros... bueno, sin mí sólo unas semanas.

—No tengo ganas de vacaciones.

—Estoy seguro de que sí. Vamos a reírnos tú y yo, me ocuparé de ti las veinticuatro horas del día. Es lo que necesitas para recuperarte.

No vio cómo mis ojos se salían de sus órbitas ante la idea de tener que aguantarlo todo el día.

—Bueno, déjame que lo piense —le dije para calmarle.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí, ahora quiero irme a dormir. Lárgate.

 Me estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla y sacó el teléfono del bolsillo.

Empezó a consultar su interminable lista de contactos para llamar a un tal Steven, a un Fred o quizás a un Alex.

Entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de una nueva velada de excesos, me dejó por fin. De pie, encendí un cigarrillo y me dirigí hacia la puerta de entrada para despedirle. Dejó en suspenso a su interlocutor para besarme una última vez y susurrarme al oído:

—Hasta mañana, pero no cuentes conmigo demasiado temprano, esta noche va a ser un bombazo.

A modo de respuesta, levanté la mirada al cielo. La Gente volvería a abrir con retraso a la mañana siguiente. No me importaba mucho. Lo de dirigir un café literario formaba parte de una vida anterior.

Mike me había agotado. Dios sabe cuánto lo quería, pero me tenía harta.

Ya en la cama, estuve reflexionando sobre sus palabras. Parecía decidido a hacerme reaccionar. Tenía que encontrar una solución para librarme de aquello a toda costa. Cuando se le metía una idea como ésa en la cabeza, nada podía detenerlo. Quería que me sintiese mejor. Y yo no.

¿Qué podía inventarme?

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Esta es mi primer adaptación de una historia original a una historia LeviHan, espero que sea de su agrado. 
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
